Forever, Peter Pan
by frenchpianist45
Summary: Five years after Peter left, what will become of a broken and lonely Wendy longing for her true love.  Based on animated 1950s movie.  Read and Review  : T just in case.
1. If It Ever Comes, You're Forever Young

**_Ok so I got inspired. I will still work on my other two stories...and I probably won't update this one as often...but I really wanted to write MY version of how Peter Pan should've ended and continued. SO HA. Here it goes (: hope you like!_**

_**Song for**_ **_this chapter : Setting Sun by Eskimo Joe ( I heard this and realized it was PERFECT! ) GO listen to it. Now.  
_**

* * *

I can't wait for this no more,  
My eyes have come undone  
If my star will ever rise,  
Let it be the only one

* * *

And if I see you waiting for the setting sun,  
It will never come  
And if it ever comes, you're forever young  
You're forever young

* * *

People tell the story of Peter Pan and Wendy over and over again. The part they never mention is the pain. No one ever mentions the pain. A simple childrens fairy tale is no place for pain, no place for hurt. There's not time for the tears Wendy shed every night as she waited for her prince to come. There's no room to include the part where Wendy was left alone, imagining the great adventures Peter was on with other girls from all over the world. And there was no one to mention the doubt Wendy began to feel as the memories faded into dreams and no one in the world would believe her.

Still, if Wendy remembered anything, it was that last night. Another part the story tellers never show. What went on as she said good bye. But Wendy remembered. She would never forget. She could never forget.

_"Peter please! Stay here with me! Don't leave, you don't have to stay young forever! Don't go, please just don't go." Wendy cried after Peter as he flew out the window._

_He was gone. She knew. Wendy was smart enough to know that she would very likely never see him again. The tears came freely as she watched the place she had last seen Peter disappear into the night sky. _

_Suddenly, he was right there, crouching down in front of her tear stained face. _

_"Aw don't cry Wendy!" Peter exclaimed tilting her chin up towards him, "I never meant to hurt you..."_

_Wendy sniffed, "Peter...you should go now. Any longer...and...and it will just be too hard to say good bye."_

_Peter smiled a sad smile, very unlike his usual cocky grin, "Good bye Wendy. Don't you ever forget, when you're missing me just remember where I am." He placed her own hand on her heart,  
"I know it's cheesy, but I'll always be right there. In you're heart. And you will _always_ be in mine. I'll never forget you Wendy. Even if I live forever."_

_Wendy began to cry even harder, "I love you Peter." she said, knowing it was true even at her young age, knowing she would never truly love again. _

_Peter looked shocked, then replied, "I...I love you too Wendy." Then he gently kissed her cheek, and he was gone._

After that night, Wendy was never the same. She ate much less usual and lost a lot of weight. She withdrew from all her friendships and coldly turned down any and all advances by boys. For you see, Wendy was a very beautiful girl, but she was far more beautiful as a young lady. At the age of 16 she had already received 2 marriage proposals, both quickly shot down. Wendy was damaged. Wendy was broken. Wendy loved only one, the one she knew as Peter Pan.

Every night, Wendy waited by the window, watching the second start to the right. Waiting. Knowing, that no matter how long she waited, Peter was never coming back. But hoping, that somehow, by looking and waiting and watching and hoping that maybe he'd know how much she missed him. And he'd know that she was alright.

Soon Wendy could hear her parents arguing over the idea of putting her into a special home for mentally insane people. Her mother wouldn't hear it, but her father always wanted their options open. She could hear them fighting late at night and it hurt her even more to hear her parents fighting over her.

As for John and Michael, they knew why Wendy was so upset. They couldn't understand though, for they had never been in love. They didn't know what it was like to be hurt and left and seemingly forgotten by the person they loved. So while they knew, they didn't know.

So Wendy tried to hide it. With no friends, no food, and no joy, Wendy pretended that life was okay. She pretended like Peter didn't exist except in her imagination. She even began to believe it. However, she couldn't really believe the whole story she had created in her mind, for the big gaping whole left in her heart for so many years, was evidence enough. She knew, that if people could only see what your heart looked like on the outside then maybe they would believe her. Maybe they would understand why she was so lonely and so sad.

And then Wendy was 17 years old. She had completed all her schooling and decided to go to University. It was a University in the United States that allowed women to come. She applied and got in, and her father was more than ready to get her away and paid for the entire thing, plus some spending money. So Wendy went. She left on a boat and a short while later she was there. In the famed USA. In the place where dreams come true. The place where anything can happen.

Wendy took a train to the University and settled in to her dorm before deciding to go out about the town sightseeing and shopping and daydreaming and hoping and wishing and looking. For Wendy never gave up that hope that maybe Peter would find her somehow, come back for her.

You see, Wendy wasn't in any town. She was in New York City. And she was ready, for whatever came. She was still missing something in her heart, however she had a feeling about New York, a feeling like something amazing was going to happen.

Once she got out in the town she saw a small coffee shop on the corner and she decided to go inside.

"One small cup of tea with sugar please." Wendy asked the barista kindly.

Soon she was sitting at a table all alone watching people pass by, drinking her tea.

She drifted off into a daydream about Peter Pan as she did so often...

_"Wendy!" Peter exclaimed holding her close as they flew through the sky together, "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy!" _

"Wendy!" The voice was here now, and someone was tapping her shoulder.

No, no it couldn't be. Not...

No.

It can't.

_I won't let myself think, not even a thought, not yet._

So Wendy turned around and was facing the bright green eyes she knew at once.

"Peter," she whispered the jumped up, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him close, "Oh Peter!"

Peter held on tight and spun her around shouting, "Wendy! Wendy I've found you, finally found you!"

They stayed in this embrace for quite some time, then Wendy pulled her face out of his shoulder to look at his face.

"Oh Peter." She sighed, content and whole at last.

He grinned that crooked grin of his back at her.

Then she noticed something, off.

"Peter, you've...you've grown up!"

"Only for you Wendy." He smiled down at her.

For it was Peter Pan, his eyes still sparkling green, his hair still a red mess, his smile still cocky yet beautiful, but he had grown up. His jaw line was less round and he was taller and more muscular, but wiry muscles that made him still look like Peter.

"Explain please!" Wendy demanded, confused as to why he was in New York and why he was grown.

"It is a long story, but one you deserve to hear. But first..." Peter leaned down and gently kissed Wendy on the lips, "I've been wanting to do that for five years."


	2. I'll Give You All The Love I Have

_**Another chapter! :) **_

**_Song for this chapter:_**

**_Reunited by Peaches & Herb _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Reunited and it feels so good  
Reunited cause we understood  
There's one perfect fit  
And, sugar, this one is it  
We both are so excited  
Cause we're reunited hey, hey_**

**_

* * *

_**

For a few long seconds Wendy stared into Peter's bright green eyes.

"Breathe, Wendy." Peter whispered. It was then that she noticed that she hadn't been breathing for a while. Oops. That tended to happen when her long lost love showed up at a random coffee shop in New York City.

So she took a deep breath and let it back out.

"Why don't you...come back with me to my dorm...we can talk there..." Wendy stuttered out.

Peter chuckled, he himself was never short for words until this moment. Wendy did that kind of stuff to his head.

So Wendy lead Peter out of the small shop and towards the direction of her dorm.

Soon they were walking side by side, silently, neither one wanting to break the silence.

As they walked along the road Peter took Wendy's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. At his touch, Wendy very nearly forgot how to breathe again. And Peter laughed.

A little while later, Peter was sitting on Wendy's dorm bed, and Wendy was pacing back and forth.

"Explain." she ordered Peter. She deserved some sort of explanation.

"Come sit with me, Wendy. I won't bite." He said patting the small space next to him on the bed.

She hesitantly went and sat next to him, knowing what people would think if they saw them like this. However, as soon as his arms wrapped around her waist, she forgot to care.

They lay down on the bed and Wendy rested her head on his chest. He was playing with her hair for a few seconds before he began his tale.

"I must start my story with a preface. Without understanding and believing this one fact, my whole story won't make any sense." He paused, "I love you Wendy. I always have. Maybe I didn't understand at first, that's why I left so fast that night, but I loved you from that moment you put my shadow back on. I. Love. You. Do you understand Wendy? You must believe me."

"Oh Peter!" she cried, "I love you too. These past few years, well...I haven't been okay. I've cried myself to sleep every night, I've eaten only what I have to, to survive. I quit singing and dancing and playing. I turned down many many marriage proposals. I've been waiting for you. And now I have you." Wendy finished.

And Peter was kissing her again. All over, every inch his lips could reach were touched. His hand pulled her on top of him and they were kissing slowly, but with all the pent up passionate emotions they had felt for the last five years.

Wendy soon pulled away from the kiss, reluctantly.

"First, tell me the rest of the story."

"Maybe I should stand up then..." Peter decided, knowing keeping his hands off Wendy would be hard enough without them laying right next to each other.

"No!" Wendy cried, "Please, stay here with me!"

Peter sighed, but didn't protest.

Wendy moved back into her old position, snuggling into his arms.

"So, now that you know how much I truly do love you, I can move on with my story." Peter told her kissing her hair quickly, once then continued, "Neverland is a strange place. It is a place of dreams. It's not real in the same sense this world is. That's why no one grow older there. It just barely exists. It's like if you hung something by one tiny thread that just barely held it up, and was made so it would hold exactly the things weight but no more...then once you add anything else like it, emotions really, then its falling. I couldn't find Neverland that night. Tiger Lily, The Lost Boys, Hook." He paused again here, and Wendy knew the next name at once.

"Tink." Wendy whispered.

"Yeah. Tink." Peter replied, his voice thick with emotions still felt after five years. He cleared his throat and continued, "Anyways. I flew around every where for days. Maybe even weeks or months I'm not sure. It was a blind haze of hate and love for a while there. And then it happened. Flying got harder and harder. Maybe it was because I had no more happy thoughts. The hatred I felt for myself outweighed all the love I had for you and Tinkerbell put together. That alone should tell you how sorry I am. I don't think anyone else has hated themselves that much. Ever. I never hated you though. It wasn't your fault I had fallen in a pit I couldn't get out of. Love."

"Eventually I landed somewhere...who knows where it was. It was dark. It was a new moon and hardly any stars were visible. It was then my goal and my only consolation that I would find you. I was a young, foolish boy back then. I had no idea that I had gotten you from London...all I knew was how to fly there from Neverland."

"I walked for days that turned into weeks that turned into months that turned into years. I always found help somewhere...and I always had food and shelter. I told myself that this was...that it was Tink, looking out for me."

"After four years, a year ago exactly from today actually, I gave up. I thought I'd never find you. Maybe if I stayed still enough, you would find me. So I started school here. The dean of the school offered me a full scholarship right as he met me. I blame Tink." Peter smiled then, and winked at Wendy.

"I'm studying to be a teacher. I hope I'll be good. I'm 18 now. In a few years, I'll be able to teach wherever I want. And I want you to come with me. Wherever I go, I want to be able to tell people that Wendy Darling is by my side. I won't ever be happy again if you aren't there. We can take it slow now, but I just want to clear up that eventually, I have every intention of marrying you Wendy Darling. I want you to be my wife and live with me and have beautiful blond children with green eyes that look almost just like their mother. And I want to grow old together, me Peter Pan, I want to grow old! I want to die by your side. I love you Wendy."

At this point, Wendy was crying. She was crying for Tink, for Peter, for herself. For everything she had felt, and everything she hadn't. She cried, and Peter cried, and they held each other until they fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. A Different Ending To This Fairytale

**_Hey I'm back! It's been a while since I've had any sort of inspiration for this story, but I'm here now :) Here goes my best shot.._**

**_Song for this chapter :_**

**_You and me forever  
We belong together  
And we'll always endeavor  
Throughout any type of weather  
_**

**_You wrote our names down on the sidewalk  
The rain came and washed 'em off  
So we should write 'em again on wet cement  
So maybe people a long time from now will know what we meant _**

* * *

The two long lost loves woke up at the same time to a pair of huge brown eyes staring inquisitively down at Peter Pan and Wendy Darling.

In surprise and shock Peter jumped up and fell on his face onto the floor. Wendy couldn't help but giggle a bit at his silliness, but she quickly remembered the strange eyes (which belonged to a short, college aged, girl) staring them down.

"Um..who are you?" Wendy questioned, wondering how in the world this person had gotten into her room without waking her or Peter up.

Peter rapidly stood up and took a step in front of Wendy trying to "protect" her or something.

The girl pursed her lips and gave Peter a reprimanding look.

"I'm your roommate." The girl sighed. Clearly she was not happy about this arrangement.

"Oh!" Wendy said, perking up. Things made much more sense now. "I'm Wendy! And this is my...um..."

"Boyfriend." Peter clarified.

"Yeah, boyfriend," Wendy blushed, the unfamiliar word stumbling out of her mouth, "Peter. And you are?"

"Boys aren't allowed in girls dorms overnight. Obviously you're new here." The girl sneered, not answering the question.

"Yeah, well it was sort of an accident, you see we haven't seen each other in...years." Wendy stuttered. The girl made her nervous.

"I'm Sarah." she offered, then her face softened, "I'm just messing with you guys. You should've seen your faces! Sorry if I freaked you out, it's just my form of initiation. But really, you better not let the Dean catch _him_," she jerked her head towards Peter, "in here, she'd freak out."

"We won't." Wendy said smiling, grabbing Peter's hand.

"So, you guys want to go get some breakfast? I'm starved." Sarah asked them. At this Peter's face lit up. Boys and their food..

"We'd love to!" He exclaimed.

"I guess we'd love to." Wendy rolled her eyes at his boyish behavior, that she loved.

"Great!" Sarah smiled at both of them, "I'll let you guys change and stuff, and meet you downstairs in 20 minutes."

"Sounds good." Wendy grinned back, happy to have made a new friend.

When Sarah left, Peter breathed a sigh of relief, "She scared me so badly, I thought I was going to lose you again for sure." He gazed at Wendy with sad eyes.

She brushed his hair back and stepped closer to him, "There's not much you or anyone else could do that would make me let you go." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you Wendy." He grinned down at her, "Now I'm going to go right next door to get some clothes, and you get dressed here. We can both meet Sarah downstairs in 20."

"Kay." Wendy said, reluctant to let him out of her sight.

Twenty minutes later the both walked into the downstairs lobby area where Sarah was waiting.

"There's my two favorite lovebirds. Ready?"

They nodded back and all three of the new (and old) friends walked to breakfast happily.

_**Sorry it's kinda short..but more will come soon. Promise :) **_

_**Review please :)  
**_


	4. All The Minutes In The World

**_I'm baaaaacckk ;) The last chapter kinda sucked...but I'm working on getting this story ON TRACK. I have some great ideas that eventually will make it to paper :) Sorry schools so hectic I have zero time...Here ya go_**

**_Please Read and REVEIW :) It's greatly appreciated 3_**

**_Song for this chapter: A Minute Without You- Hanson_**

* * *

_You're always on my__ mind, you're always in my head_

_And I can't live, I can't live another day without you_

_When the minutes seem like hours and the hours seem like days_

_Then a week goes by you know it takes my breath away_

_All the minutes in the world could never take your place_

_There's one thousand four hundred, fourty hours in my days._

* * *

The trio sat down at three bar stools in the quaint and cozy corner of the nearby coffee shop.

"So," Sarah started, eyes twinkling mischievously, "what's the story?"

Wendy fidgeted in her seat a bit, there was no way she could tell this stranger the truth about Peter Pan.

"What story?" Peter asked, oblivious as usual.

"You're story." said Sarah, rolling her eyes. "I want to know how you two met, how you fell in love, and when the wedding is?"

Wendy started coughing at the mention of a wedding. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry Peter, but it was difficult to think about marriage when they had really only been reunited for one day.

Peter laughed at Wendy's reaction and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, we aren't getting umm married anytime soon...but I guess we can tell you how we met?" He looked at Wendy, his eyes begging for answers that he couldn't give.

"Um, well..Peter lived down the street when we were kids." Wendy said, making it up as she went along, "We were best friends, but he had to move away a long time ago. We just ran into each other again yesterday for the first time."

"You only just saw each other again yesterday?" Sarah exclaimed looking very surprised, "Well I guess that proves that true love really can conquer anything. I guess the wedding won't be for a while then."

"Yeah I guess not," Wendy laughed, "So Sarah are there any special guys in your life?"

"Well..." Sarah blushed, "Yeah, I kind of do."

"Kind of?" Wendy pressured, "Excuse my manners, I'm just curious."

"No, its fine, its not official yet. But he's so amazing. He reminds me a lot of your Peter here actually, boyish and kind and hilarious. I'm hoping he'll ask me out soon...but we'll see."

"Oh my goodness! Can we meet him?" Wendy exclaimed, always excited by the prospect of matchmaking.

"Yeah, maybe soon. Not yet...it'd be too awkward to ask him to meet my friends when we're not even dating."

Wendy laughed at this outgoing girl's clear shy side.

Then Peter spoke up.

"I'm sure whoever he is, he'll ask you out soon. He'd be an idiot not to see how much you clearly like him."

That was Peter, always saying the right thing, even when he didn't know he was doing so.

"Well, I for one can't wait to meet this _fine_ young man who has stolen your heart. Oooo! Maybe we can double date!"

Peter and Sarah rolled their eyes at Wendy's bright eyed look.

"Sure, sure, Wendy." Sarah laughed.

Later, all three of the new pals were back in Wendy and Sarah's dorm room.

"So you and Peter have been separated for FIVE years!" Sarah exclaimed.

Sarah was sitting on her bed and Peter was sitting next to Wendy on hers.

"Yeah," Peter grinned, taking Wendy's hand and lacing together their fingers, "It was a long five years for the both of us."

"That's for sure." Wendy remembered sadly, "I think I cried myself to sleep every night."

Pain flashed across Peter's face.

"I'm so sorry Wendy." Peter whispered, stroking her hand.

"It's fine now, that you're here."

"Awww!" Sarah gushed, "You two are so perfect together. What I just can't understand is why your parents didn't let you visit each other, when you so clearly were upset apart."

"Well.." Wendy said, at a loss for words, looking to Peter for help on that one.

"They didn't like me much. They thought she was better off without me, that she'd grow out of missing me. I guess she didn't."

"That's awful!" Sarah exclaimed, "I can't believe your parents can't see what I see. You two so obviously love each other, it's impossible to imagine one without the other."

"Yeah, it was really awful. I just hope they'll accept him now." Wendy sighed, "The truth is, they sent me here hoping I'd get happy again. I guess it worked out, just not the way they planned. I'm so happy to finally get to see Peter again, I love him so much."

"I can really tell, I just hope whenever I get a boyfriend, it'll turn out like you and Peter. You guys are perfect together."

"Don't worry, it will." Peter grinned, "Well I better go, don't want to get caught here and get you two in trouble."

"Do you have to?" Wendy murmured, not wanting to let him out of her sight.

"I do." Peter sighed, getting up.

"I'll walk you over there, then." Wendy followed after him, "See you in a few minutes Sarah."

Peter and Wendy walked next door hand in hand.

When they arrived at the door of his dorm, Peter turned to face Wendy.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She replied.

Peter leaned down and kissed Wendy softly on the lips.

"Bye." He whispered kissing her one last time before turning to go inside.

Wendy walked back to her dorm room. Before going inside, she turned around into the night. She thought she could see two familiar eyes staring at her through the darkness. But when she blinked, they were gone. A little scared, she hurried inside to go to sleep.


	5. Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

_**Hey! I just realized how long its been since I've updated. I'm so sorry! :/ I've been super busy..sorry. Hereee ya go :) **_

* * *

_**Song for this week: Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley**_

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you

* * *

And so, Wendy and Peter went on blissfully enjoying the rest of the summer break with each other, and quite often were joined by Sarah.

One particular morning, Wendy and Sarah went out for coffee for 'girl time'. Really, Wendy just wanted to get out of her more information about her mysterious crush, but knew she'd be uncomfortable spilling in front of Peter.

"So," grinned Wendy sipping her green tea, "How's what's-his-name?"

Sarah giggled and replied, "He has a name, you know."

"Which you won't share with me..so he'll be what's-his-name..for now! So, how's he doing? Has he asked you out yet?"

"Well..." Sarah blushed, "Actually, yes. He's taking me out tonight."

Wendy squealed hugging her friend, "Yes! I knew he would! _Now _can I know his name?"

"Fine." Sarah sighed, "But you can't laugh, it's kind of weird..not that I don't mind. I think it's sweet."

"Okay! Fine! Tell me!"

Sarah giggled, again, and replied, "His name is...Tootles."

"What?" Wendy replied, serious now.

"You heard me.." Sarah mumbled, thinking Wendy was making fun of his name.

"No, no it's not that I'm laughing at him! I..I know him! I think. I mean, its not like there's five million people named Tootles right? He's Peter's old...friend. I think. Maybe? Oh gosh, if it is it would be...could be. I can't even think about what this might mean..." Wendy said, more to herself than to Sarah.

"Wait, what?" Sarah said, losing her friend.

"Can he meet us at our dorm? Like, now?"

"Yeah, probably. I mean, I'll call him." Sarah said, looking at her friend with a lot of confusion.

"I have to go see Peter, Sarah I'm sorry, I have to go." Wendy raced out of the restaurant saying, "Meet me at our dorm in twenty, and bring Tootles!"

"Okay..!" Sarah said as Wendy ran out the door.

A few minutes later Wendy was banging on Peter's dorm room door.

"Peter!" Wendy cried, "Peter! Open up!"

The door opened and Peter stood there looking at her, concern written on his face.

"What is it Wendy? Is everything okay?"

"Yes! It's more than okay!" Wendy grinned, "The boy Sarah's dating? You'll never guess who it is!"

"Wait, she's dating him?" Peter said.

"Oh, yes, he asked her out the other day. Anyways, it's Tootles!"

Peter's mouth dropped, "No way. It can't be. He's gone, they're all gone."

"No! Peter! It is! Who else is named Tootles?"

"I guess no one, but this means...they could all be back!" Peter broke into a smile and picked up Wendy spinning her around.

"I know!" Wendy cried, laughing as Peter kissed her on the lips.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Peter grinned, "Let's go!"

He grabbed her hand with his and raced out the door back to her dorm.

As they approached Wendy and Sarah's dorm room Peter slowed slightly.

"I'm nervous, Wendy, what if...what if its not him. Or what if it is and he doesn't remember me? Then what?"

"Peter, sweetheart," Wendy stopped and looked up at him, brushing his hair out of his face and taking his hand in hers, "don't worry about it so much. Whatever happens, happens, okay? I promise, he's gonna be fine, and if he's not, you have me, okay? It's gonna be fine."

"I love you Wendy." He smiled.

"I love you too, now let's go." Wendy smiled kissing him quickly before pulling him inside their room.

As they walked into the room a tall young man with long, curly black hair was standing in the middle with his back towards them.

"Can't you just tell me why I'm here?" he was saying to Sarah, who was sitting on her bed.

"Yeah." She smiled at Wendy and Peter, "Just turn around."

Tootles turned around and his eyes fell on Peter and Wendy.

His face twisted into confusion. Then shock. And finally, a huge smile broke out.

"Peter! Wendy! I thought I'd never see you two again!" He cried before running over to Peter and embracing him in a huge hug.

"Tootles!" Peter cried hugging him back, and Wendy could tell he was fighting back the tears. She knew that this was the hope he needed to make it through, to keep looking for his beloved Tinkerbell, and the rest of his lost boys.

As they finished hugging, Tootles turned to Wendy, "And here's the girl who taught me what a mother was." He grinned at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Sarah!" Tootles cried, "How did you find them?"

"Well, Wendy's my roommate, and Peter's her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" He questioned with raised eyebrows, "Ah well, I guess we knew it would happen sooner or later. I'm happy for you guys, you know. I'm really happy just to see you again!" They all laughed.

"Well! I know you two were going to go on a romantic dinner thingy tonight, but I'm pretty sure we all know what this calls for! A double date!"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Are you sure we shouldn't just catch up at lunch tomorrow?"

"No, no!" Sarah said, "You all need to catch up. Me and Tootles can go out some other time, just us. But you all haven't seen each other in years!"

"Well its settled then!" Tootles smiled, "Can we meet at that little Italian place down the street at 8? I have to go to work now, but I'll see you three tonight."

Peter grinned back at him, "Awesome!"

Tootles walked out the door and Sarah followed, "I'll walk him to work, and let you two be alone."

"It's him! It really was him! And he remembers! And he's still...still Tootles."

"I know, Peter, I know." Wendy said smiling.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her hair.

"Thank you, for putting up with me. I know I can be a bit of a kid, and I come with my fair share of problems. But you love me anyways, and I love you so much. Thank you."

"Hey," She pulled back and looked up into his eyes, "You're more than worth all of that." She pulled him down into a slow kiss.

A few minutes later, she pulled away and looked at him with pure love in her eyes.

"I'm so glad I found you." She whispered, tearing up a bit with the emotional strain of the past hour or so.

"Me too, love, me too." He held her close as they both cried, with joy and happiness and the pain of years lost.


	6. The Losses And The Gains Blurred

**_I'm so sorry about the wait, I've had major writers block with this story! :/ But I'm trying! Thanks for reading :) _**

**__**_Song: Love Is All I Am by Dawes_

_**This song really doesn't have much to do with the chapter, but I really just love it...and I'm listening to it right now. So there.**_

_I've locked up these words, in fear that I'd say them wrong.  
Is it love as a mountain, or love as a simple song?  
And the moment that the two meet  
has now laid itself at your feet.  
_

* * *

Peter and Wendy each got ready for their double date with Tootles and Sarah, and rushed off to meet the new couple. Each of them was excited and nervous to hear Tootles's story. They had no idea how he had gotten from Neverland to New York. Peter had always believed that Neverland was still there, just not for him. However, he now was beginning to doubt that idea. Desperate for answers, hand in hand, Peter and Wendy walked to the Italian restaurant where they were meeting Tootles and Sarah.

_La Bella Luna_ was a semi-fancy Italian restaurant down the street from the dorms where Sarah, Wendy, and Peter lived. As Peter and Wendy arrived, Peter hesitated outside of the restaurants gold doorway.

"What's wrong?" Wendy turned to face him.

"It's just, what if after all this time, things are different? I don't remember everything about my years in Neverland...well I don't really remember anything from my years in Neverland...but I do remember Tootles. He was the best guy I had, I never told him so, but its the truth. I just don't want things to change from that, I'm scared. I just don't know what to do. I should be happy to see him, but I'm terrified."

"Peter, it's perfectly normal what you're feeling. I mean...if you can call anything we do normal." She laughed, and when Peter laughed along she knew he'd be fine, "Look, even if its not the same you can still be his friend. He's your only chance to find out what happened to all of them, even Tink." She softly touched his arm, trying to understand his adoration of the tiny fairy girl.

"I know you're right Wendy. That's why I love you so much." He kissed her on the lips.

"Now, let's go eat. I'm starving." Wendy grabbed his hand and they both went inside _La Bella Luna._

As they entered the restaurant, they saw Sarah sitting alone at a table.

"Peter! Wendy! Hey guys!" She called them over to the table.

The pair sat down and Sarah smiled at them.

"Tootles called just a few minutes ago, he'll be late. I'm not sure why, he sounded like he was in a hurry. I guess we'll see. I'm sorry I know you all wanted to talk to him!"

"It's fine, Sarah." Peter grinned, "We still love you."

"I know, I know! I just know you need to catch up with him. I wonder where he is..."

Wendy, sensing Sarah's concern, reached over and placed her hand on Sarah's arm, "Sar, it's going to be fine. I'm sure he just got held up at work, that's all."

Sarah gave a tight smile, and started to say something, when a waiter came over.

"Hello and welcome to _La Bella Luna!" _The waiter grinned at the three friends, "Can I get you all something to drink?"

They ordered their drinks and began chattering idly about school.

Suddenly, Tootles burst into the restaurant looking frantically around until he saw Peter.

"Peter! It's bad! Hook! He's got Tink! He's back! Here! I don't know! I don't.."

"Tootles, calm down. What are you trying to say?"

Tootles took a few deep breaths before turning back to Peter.

"Hook's in New York. He's got Tinkerbell. He says he's holding her until you come and fight him like a man, once and for all."

"What?" Peter exclaimed, his face flushing, he stood up and began storming towards the door.

"Peter no!" Wendy cried out as she followed him out of the restaurant.

"What, Wendy? Don't go save Tink? Is that what I should do? Stay here and eat like nothing's wrong?"

"I'm not saying that, but you can't just magic your way out of this one! You can't just go risking your life. You don't even know if he's lying or not."

"Wendy," Tootles cut in, "I saw him myself. He was by the Brooklyn Bridge. I saw Tink too."

"Wendy, I love you, but I also love Tink. She's one of my best friends and she'd come save me if I was in trouble. We can go find the other boys, get them together and go save Tink!"

"Then I guess this is it. I understand, Peter, I get it. It's great you love your friends, but you are going to get killed! I can't handle that, I've already had to live without you once, I can't do it again!"

Peter placed his hand on her cheek, "Wendy Darling. I am Peter Pan. I will not die."

"I wish I had your confidence." Wendy said as tears began flowing from her eyes.

"I love you." He said, holding her close, perhaps for the last time.

"I think you're an idiot." She sniffed into his shirt.

"I know." He grinned. Kissing her one last time, Peter and Tootles ran off leaving Wendy feeling alone, and Sarah with a lot of questions. Sarah, however, knew those questions would have to wait until the morning. She gently guided Wendy back to the dorms and watched in silence as she cried herself to sleep.


	7. The Way You Choke, The Way You Ache

_**HEY guys! I'm SOOO sorry it's been so long, I've just been super busy...and that's no excuse but pleasee forgive me! 3 **_

_Song: A Little Bit Of Everything by Dawes_

_All these psychics and these doctors,  
They're all right and they're all wrong,  
It's like trying to make out every word,  
When they should simply hum along,  
It's not some message written in the dark,  
Or some truth that no one's seen,  
It's a little bit of everything._

* * *

Wendy Darling awoke to find a pair of familiar eyes watching her. There was a bit of fear, and concern in them. Mixed with pity. But mostly they just looked confused.

"Morning, Wendy." Sarah said, quietly.

It was then that the events of last night began to come back to Wendy.

"Sarah! Peter, where...where is he? Is he back yet? What's happening? What time is it?"

"Relax, Wendy, it'll be okay. I think. I don't actually know, because I have no idea what's going on. Wendy, who's Hook? And Tink, who is she? What's really going on here?"

"Oh my gosh! We have to go, we have to go save him! Tink! Hook! Peter!"

"Wendy!" Sarah began to raise her voice a bit, "If you don't tell me what's going on I will not go with you anywhere! I'm absolutely confused!''

Wendy could tell that Sarah was just as concerned as she was, if not more. At least Wendy had known what Peter was getting himself into. Sarah had no idea, and no hints from Tootles as to where they were going, or what they were doing.

"Okay, Sarah. There's some things I need to tell you about Peter and Tootles. They're not...from here exactly.."

"You mean, not from America? Like you?"

"No, I mean not from this world. They come from a different place entirely. A place called Neverland."

Wendy began to let her memories of Neverland come out from the boxes in her mind she had so neatly placed them in after Peter left. Hours passed as she told the tales of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys and Captain Hook and Smee and Tinkerbell and the beautiful mermaids and all the other creatures of Neverland.

Wendy wasn't sure if Sarah would believe any of it. She had to admit, it was hard to believe. There had been days when she herself doubted the truth behind her memories. However, she knew with all her heart that magic was out there. And that somewhere, past the second star to the right, there was a place where the dreams of children came true.

Soon her tale was finished and she sat in silence waiting for Sarah to say something.

"I...I don't know what to say." Sarah sighed, still appearing unsure whether or not she was convinced.

"Sarah you have to believe me. I was there! I visited Neverland. I flew there. All it takes is a happy thought and a bit of pixie dust! I know, Sarah, I know I sound absolutely insane, but you have to believe that what I am saying is the truth. Didn't you ever believe in fairy tales?"

Sarah looked up at Wendy, "Yes. I did. And I still do. I believe you, oh Wendy, I do! And if that's the truth, well we may not have much time!"

Wendy hugged Sarah quickly before running out the door to find Peter and Tootles, and she desperately hoped that she wasn't too late.

_**I'm sorry it's so short, but I really needed to end it here! I will update very soon, I promise(possibly tomorrow!) 3 THANK YOU to anyone who's still sticking around :) 3**_


	8. When I'm Lonely, Well I Know I'm Gonna B

**_Hey everyone. I know its been, like, a million years since I've updated. Which is completely ridiculous. But thanks for sticking with me. _  
**

**_SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: I'm Gonna Be (The Proclaimers) _**

**_I would walk 500 miles_**

**_And I would walk 500 more_**

* * *

Wendy ran down the streets of New York, dodging the people everywhere giving her the strangest looks. But, she didn't care. All she could think about was saving Peter, her one true love, the boy she had waited for. Not knowing where in the city Peter was, Wendy ran aimlessly, weeping as she went. Convinced as she was in her love for Peter, she also knew that it wasn't going to help her find him in this huge city filled with people.

As she slowed to a stop, she saw a very old woman begging for money to the side of her. The woman shook her cup, and the coins inside made a tinkling noise that Wendy recognized at once. It couldn't be, it absolutely couldn't be. Wendy couldn't believe her ears, but enough strange things had happened the past few months, that she was willing to believe almost anything.

"Tink?" Wendy asked the woman through her tears.

At once, the woman turned to Wendy with a twinkling light in her eye.

"You?" The woman narrowed her eyes at Wendy, "Is it really you?"

"It's me! It's Wendy Darling!"

"Ah yes." The woman sighed, "That was your name. The girl that made _him_ stop believing."

"What do you mean stop believing?!" Wendy exclaimed, outraged that this woman, well Tinkerbell, thought she could still bully people just like she used to.

"He never came back that night. He found something else to believe in. Neverland without Peter is...it doesn't exist. He is the glue that pieced Neverland together. Without his belief, we were nothing. I was forced back to Earth, along with the rest of us."

"He never stopped believing, Tink! He just couldn't get back. He was forced here too!"

"Look at me!" Tink suddenly stood up, hunched over, yelling at Wendy, "LOOK AT ME! I'm everything I never wanted to be! I fell back to Earth and I was in this body, this old thing. I am nothing without Peter! And you, YOU! Some insignificant little human! You convinced him there was something else, something worth _dying_ for. Love." Tinkerbell spat that last word, "What is the point? I loved Peter. I did, I know I was just a little fairy, but I loved Peter Pan, and don't you tell me I didn't. I loved him more than you'll ever understand, because I loved him even though he never looked twice at me. It was always you, Wendy Darling, and then, of all things, he stopped believing. He stopped flying. He grew up. Isn't that great? Isn't that what you always wanted? Now we'll all die. Isn't that lovely. Love sure is great."

"You don't know the first thing about love if that's how you feel! Love is sacrifice. It's putting someone else's needs before your own. It's knowing when to hold on, and more importantly, it's knowing when to let go. It's supportive and uplifting and faithful. Love forgives and love waits, and yes love hurts, and love ends, but love is worth it. And when you get that, then you can tell me that you loved him. Now if you'll excuse me, my _boyfriend_ is out there, somewhere, fighting off Captain Hook by himself. And I'm going to go find him."

"Hook? Here?" Tinkerbell suddenly appeared very alarmed, "Where?!"

"I don't know." Wendy admitted, with tears in her eyes once again.

"No, Wendy, I've spent years making sure he stayed away from Peter. He can't, he's going to kill him! If anyone needed Neverland it was Hook, no villain can exist without someone to terrorize."

"Well I don't know where he is. I can't find him."

"I've known Peter forever, I can find him. This old woman's still got a bit of fairy magic inside of her."

Tink closed her eyes and a few moments passed before she opened them and exclaimed, "The Staten Island Ferry! That's where they are!"

The two women ran off, partners by force, off in the search of their love.

**_Okay! I'm on spring break, so I really promise that I will actually update this soon._**


End file.
